


Dawn, Long Awaited

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, War Phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Ashe takes the night watch for the third time that week. Dedue thinks he should not be alone.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge, for the prompt "Sunset/Sunrise"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Dawn, Long Awaited

Ashe yawned and blinked his eyes several times, doing his best to stay awake. The last hour before sunrise was always the hardest. The world seemed shrouded in unchanging darkness no matter how many times he took the night watch and how many times he saw the sun eventually rise.

He went through his list of strategies for staying awake. Annette recommended singing loudly. Caspar would run around in circles or do several pushups. He’d once seen Felix slap himself, hard, and immediately shake it off, looking no more awake than before. Ashe wasn’t sure any of these were effective, and if he was being honest, he was always worried he’d be doing something embarrassing just as someone was walking –

“Ashe? Are you falling asleep?”

Ashe jerked his head back up and blinked again. Then he blinked several more times as the figure in front of him came into focus. It still seemed like a dream to see Dedue standing before him, alive and well, after months of mourning and chiding himself for imagining this exact scenario.

“Oh! Hello Dedue,” Ashe said, trying to hide his hundredth yawn of the night. “Have they put you back on night watch already? I’d say you deserve a break!”

Dedue shook his head. “Byleth hasn’t given me any specific duties this month, no. I’ve asked for them, but . . .” he trailed off, looking out over the monastery wall. He shook his head slightly, looking back at Ashe. “I have trouble sleeping if I don’t know that things are secure. Patrol helps.”

“Well, you can count on me to keep watch!” Ashe said, giving a tiny salute and mentally kicking himself for his own corniness. “Three times a week, from sunset to sunrise!”

“That’s a long shift,” Dedue said with a frown. “If we’re so short on soldiers, the professor should be quicker to assign me rotations.”

“Dedue, we’re all just glad you’re – that you made it back to us,” Ashe said. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and was glad to have an excuse to keep his eyes on the horizon. “Just you being here is enough. What do I have to say to get you to believe you deserve rest just as much as anyone else?”

“I don’t. . .” Dedue trailed off again. He’d always been a quiet person, and since his return, Ashe found him even more withdrawn into himself. So his next question was surprising. “May I join you on the rest of your watch, at least?”

“You don’t have to,” Ashe said. “The last hour of the night is very boring.”

“It won’t be if you’re here,” Dedue assured him, taking a seat on the low monastery wall beside Ashe. He gestured to the horizon, where the first thin line of dawn was beginning appear. “Besides, it will be nice to see the sunrise. It’s been a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedue's return in the second half of the game is just arrow to my heart every time, gaaah. I love them.
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
